In the first cycle of this SDRC, the DNA/RNA Delivery Core was widely used by SDRC investigators involved in cutaneous biology studies. This Core has provided researchers with expression vectors, lenti/ retroviruses to overexpress or silence genes and to express reporters in skin cells. The Core also performed cell infections for researchers and provided training and consultations on viral DNA/RNA Delivery. Generation of lentiviruses expressing shRNA and MlRs have been the most highly sought services requested by SDRC members and Pilot and Feasibility projects. During past few years, the Core dramatically expanded the vector repository. The Core now offers a broad panel of vectors for expression of: (i) cDNA with single or dual promoters, polycistronic design, C/N terminal protein tags and fluorescent fusion proteins; (ii) stem-loop precursors of shRNA/MiR or functionally active mature RNAi oligos to silence gene/protein expression; (iii) reporters for cell tracking (with fluorescent or luminescent markers), studies of transcription factor (Luciferase reporters), and high throughput (HTP) screening. We anticipate further extension and diversification of the vector repository in the next five years, as well as provision to users of the most powerful technical approaches in the quickly progressing field of viral delivery. In collaboration with other SDRC and NU Cores, we developed viruses and protocols for special applications, such as infection of primary keratinocytes within raft cultures; in vitro and in vivo cell tracking; screening of chemical libraries; and production of cytokines and biologically active regulators. Individual consultations by the Core have been frequently requested by SDRC members to aid in technical aspects of their research projects. The expertise of the Directors and the Core specialist will continue to help investigators in evaluating the roles that their genes/proteins of interest play in skin. We will continue to ensure that services, training and troubleshooting skills provided by the Core, as well as vector and viral stocks libraries, lead to increased capabilities and cost-effectiveness for SDRC investigators, thus strengthening the existing collaborative ventures and attracting new researchers to the field of cutaneous biology.